Malos Hábitos
by Lucinda Price
Summary: "No me considero un hombre con malos hábitos, los odio y odiaba más que nada éste que cargaba desde que inicio el año..." Universo Alterno/ Temática Navideña/Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio Navideño NT del Foro "El NejiTen no ha de Morir"


¡Hola! Espero que estén bien, ¡Feliz año a todos! Espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla, aquí estoy el primer día del año cumpliendo con mi tarea, pronto actualizaré fics, he andado muy perdida por cuestiones ajenas a mi pero que son personales a la vez pero ya me normalizaré, prometo acabar mis fics pendientes lo juro T-T

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de intercambio Navideño NT del Foro El NejiTen no ha de Morir"**

Este fic es dedicado a mi amiga secreta….

 **Midory** _(_ UA Vida escolar, amoroso, perspectiva de Neji, ambiente navideño)

Con toda mi inspiración posible y cariño para estas fiestas espero que te guste y que haya cumplido con tus expectativas, te pido que me tengas paciencia si tal vez no salió bien ya que es la primera vez que trabajo con un fic escolar, espero que sea de tu agrado, lamento la tardanza, pero ya está aquí recién hecho para que lo disfrutes.

Sin más por el momento a leer:3

* * *

¿Cuándo empecé en esta rutina? No lo recuerdo a la perfección, el silencio de aquel lugar me agradaba.

¿Era eso por lo que iba ahí todos los días sin excepción?

Siempre el mismo lugar, mi vida es monótona cuando no estoy en él.

La biblioteca de la escuela no era inmensa, podías ver los corredores y quiénes estaban en ellos, cada mueble de libros tenía la altura suficiente para que una persona promedio los alcance, ver a quién pasaba en medio de los libros era como ver al mismo tiempo las diferentes historias que ocultaban en cada página.

Aprieto los dientes, de nuevo en el mismo lugar y haciendo la misma cosa, esto no va nada bien para alguien con un estándar básico de acciones decentes como yo, no me considero un hombre con malos hábitos, los odio y odiaba más que nada éste que cargaba desde que inicio el año.

Me dirigí al área de novelas clásicas y tomé un libro al azar, al principio, hubiera elegido un libro en serio para leerlo ese mismo día pero eso ya no importaba, ya los había leído todos.

¿Entonces porque sigo viniendo a esta silenciosa habitación?

Simple y estúpido a la vez.

Ella.

En ese momento en que tomé un libro al azar que parecía ser Charles Dickens un menudo cuerpo apareció en el pasillo empujando un carrito con diferentes libros, sus ojos castaños sin dirección alguna al principio, después hicieron contacto directo con los míos, si no fuera porque sé controlarme esos ojos castaños me pondrían en una situación muy incómoda cuando los veía y aún más cuando sonreía, lo hacía demasiado seguido y eso lo odiaba más que nada.

Tenten Ama

Altura aproximadamente 1,60

Cumpleaños 9 de marzo

Edad 18 años

Cualquiera diría que soy un acosador al saber todo eso, pero la verdad es que al ser ella la mejor amiga de mi prima Hinata me hacía poner atención a lo que se trataba de ella.

Como el dato del por qué acomodaba libros en la biblioteca, fácil, era becaría y trabajaba para ganarse sus estudios, hija única y sus padres no estaban con ella desde que cumplió 12 años, por lo tanto ella había tenido que salir adelante por sí misma.

—Neji Hyuga, no leas tanto a Charles Dickens, te volverás un crítico experto en clases sociales— una sonrisa poco escandalosa se asomó en ella mientras tomaba uno de los libros del carrito y lo metía en un lugar vacío atrás de mí.

No contesté nada, no sabía cómo hacerlo, apreté la pasta del libro involuntariamente, ¿Qué tenia Tenten Ama de especial para que no me salieran las palabras?

Ella tampoco dijo nada, porque sabía que yo no lo haría, pero la razón por la que callaba que ella sabía era diferente, al menos eso estaba bien para mí.

Después de mirarla alejarse por el pasillo, me dirijo hacia donde siempre lo hacía, a la misma mesa, aquella mesa que me daba la perspectiva de todo lo que ocurría en aquella biblioteca y más que nada aunque me costará admitirlo verla totalmente a ella.

Ella se había convertido en un mal hábito para mí, pero verla en el silencio que reina en ese lugar me hacia apreciarla más y conocerla, sus gestos, cuando estaba molesta o cansada, cuando se emocionaba con algo, tenía como 10 sonrisas diferentes para cada ocasión o al menos eso era las que había alcanzado a contar, cuando se enojaba tendía a hacer pucheros durante todo el día, sus labios se hacían más chiquitos formando un pico que movía de lado a lado y estaba seguro que ni ella misma se daba cuenta, pero yo sí y ahí estaba el problema.

¿Era eso acaso a lo que llamaban amor?

Era molesto, me hacia convertirme en un acosador, no soy de los que les importe las demás personas ni sus gestos o gustos, pero ella en especial me daba curiosidad, observar sus movimientos detenidamente era mi mayor pecado.

El libro abierto en una página que ya conocía el diálogo, mis lentes de lectura que me permitían mirar disimuladamente de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba ella, organizando papeles y recogiendo libros.

Su cabello castaño iba amarrado en dos chonguitos que la hacían ver como una niña, sus ojos castaños al igual que su cabello color chocolate se concentraban en leer unas páginas de su libro favorito, o al menos eso creía yo, lo agarraba constantemente y lo leía una y otra vez, a veces sólo paraba en una página al azar y empezaba a leer desde ahí como ahora, se hacía notar mucho ya que lo hacía seguido, un día mi curiosidad me mató así que fui a ver el título de aquel libro, se encontraba en las novelas actuales y de época, ¿cómo podía gustarle algo de esa manera? ¿Acaso se le hacía romántico aquello? ¿Una época donde las clases sociales estaban totalmente divididas? esas cosas no habían existido, la simple campesina que conoce al lord de sus sueños, las mujeres de aquella época no tenían voz ni voto para escoger y si lo hacían era mal visto por la sociedad, bien Tenten Ama sí que era rara, tantos libros con contenido interesante y se limitaba a una novela barata que vendía un amor imposible.

Y lo que más odiaba sucedió, adentrado por mi curiosidad leí aquel libro entre ratos, la narrativa era simple pero la trama era buena.

Justo como ella.

—¡Neji! ¡Hermanoo!— una voz chillona de cierto rubio interrumpió mis momentos de paz y acabo con mi paciencia en ese día.

—No soy tu hermano—contesté en un tono moderado y entre dientes, voltee de reojo a ver a Tenten quién miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado y luego me miro a mi, nuestras miradas se encontraron hasta que...

—Claro que somos hermanos, tú y Hinata lo son, bueno son primos pero ella se te considera un hermano, así que como tu cuñado es mi deber informarte que te doy permiso de llamarme hermano—dijo Naruto con un tono estúpidamente alto de su voz y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro postrándose enfrente de mi interrumpiendo totalmente el contacto de miradas.

—Eres un idiota—bufé molesto en voz baja quitándome los lentes de lectura, suspiré para tener un poco de paciencia pero Naruto no ayudaba en nada.

— Y tu un aburrido—cruzó los brazos en su pecho y sus labios hicieron una mueca de molestia— ¿Otra vez en la biblioteca? ¿No te cansas de venir a este lugar? diablos Neji esto es tan aburrido.

—Guarda silencio idiota, este lugar no es para tus gritos—dije cerrando los ojos y masajeando mi cien.

—Estando encerrado aquí lo que resta de las clases ni siquiera te das cuenta de que mañana es navidad—dijo mientras se escuchaba el ruido sus dos manos chocando en la mesa con una expresión molesta.

—Naruto, Neji tiene toda la razón o guardas silencio o te saco a patadas de aquí.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, toda molestia ocasionada por Naruto se había ido al escuchar su voz.

Tenten se había puesto al lado izquierdo de Naruto, su rostro mostraba un puchero de molestia.

—Además como no se dará cuenta que es navidad en "este lugar"—realizó comillas en el aire al mencionar las palabras en tono obvio— si puse adornos en él, es más que obvio que es navidad en cuanto entras a la biblioteca.

"Maldición, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?", miré de reojo a mi alrededor, pequeños adornos navideños entre los muebles de libros, pequeños muérdagos en diferentes partes de ellos.

"Ah si...navidad... es esa época del año" pensé, no es que fuera un aguafiestas me gustaba aquella época pero no la veía como las demás personas, para mí era un día normal de convivencia mis amigos y familia.

—Está muy simple—protestó Naruto evaluando la biblioteca y después recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la castaña—auch ¿y eso por qué fue?

—No es simple, es alegre, me costó mucho adornar así que no hables Naruto, de todas formas ¿qué haces aquí? no sueles venir mucho—después de un puchero observo como su rostro cambia ahora con una sonrisa burlona—ni es que lo necesites.

—Ah sí, es cierto—dio un salto poniéndose derecho y chocando su puño con su misma mano, sintiéndose triunfal al recordar algo, después metió la mano derecha a su bolsillo y la extendió en medio de los dos, dentro de su mano habían dos papeles doblados uno blanco y uno rojo— rápido, escojan uno.

—Eso es…—apenas logro decir cuando Naruto me interrumpe.

—Qué acaso no es obvio, no se me queden viendo….mmm…ahora que lo recuerdo Sakura-chan dijo algo pero no logro recordar que fue…—su rostro se quedó pensativo y molesto al no recordar nada, suspiré, Naruto no cambiaría nada ni con el paso de los años, ni siquiera en navidad—mmm…seguramente no es importante… ya recordé—sonrió triunfante, tomó los dos papeles en ambas manos y nos los extendió a los dos por igual— rojo para Neji y blanco para Tenten.

Ella tomó el papel rápidamente y yo lo hice con un poco menos de entusiasmo.

—Intercambio de regalos…recuerdo que Hinata lo mencionó, es en la cena de hoy—un dedo en sus labios y la mirada hacia arriba, después apareció una sonrisa en sus labios—será divertido improvisar algo.

—Improvisar…—Murmuré casi sin pensarlo, ella me miró como si lo que dije fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Claro Neji la cena es hoy, lo hicieron así apropósito, no es un regalo ostentoso ni elaborado, es un pequeño detalle, puede ser hasta un abrazo pero nadie es tan simple como para hacer eso.

—¡Oye Tenten! Deja de publicar esas ideas a medio mundo, dejas sin opciones a los demás—dijo molesto el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observe que se sonrojaba ligeramente—de cualquier manera puede ser lo que tú quieras, no copies mi idea Neji.

Cerré los ojos en busca de paciencia.

—Pues claro que no Naruto eres demasiado simple, Neji no es para nada así, él…—y de repente se cayó la voz de ella y abrí los ojos con curiosidad hacia su dirección, lo que ella notó de inmediato, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rojo suave como el color de su brillo de labios—q-quiero d-decir…n-nadie… pensará en lo m-mismo que tu Naruto, eres un tonto.

Dejé de observarla ya que las puertas de la biblioteca se azotaron y vi a Sakura Haruno entrar como una furia, observe algo por casualidad que se notaba a penas uno la veía, toda ella estaba mojada de la cara y el cabello de lo que parecía ser soda.

¿Qué nadie entendía el concepto de biblioteca?

—¡Naruto!—su grito se escucho por toda la habitación y Naruto dio un respingo abriendo los ojos y volteando sin quererlo.

—S-sakura-c-chan—de un segundo a otro él ya no estaba en frente de nosotros, había salido corriendo por otro acceso detrás de la biblioteca.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Regresa aquí!—otro grito que me irritó haciendo que apretara los dientes, era la mujer más escandalosa que había conocido y eso que ni siquiera la conozco, ni desearía conocerla.

—Parece que alguien le dio una soda agitada a Sakura— Tenten rió al ver aquella escena—es un poco de Karma por querérselo hacer a Karin.

Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro, había sonreído sin darme cuenta, su risa me había contagiado y había mostrado una parte vulnerable de mí a ella.

Y ella lo había notado. Me miró atentamente.

—Whoa, linda sonrisa Hyuga—ella rió un poco más, mi sonrisa desapareció y ella me guiño un ojo con una sonrisa, ¿me estaba coqueteando?

No, no era posible.

En ese momento ella tomo el papel doblado que Naruto nos había dado, la observe atentamente, lo desdoblo y su expresión se mantuvo neutra cuando leía el nombre que estaba escrito, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal para después mostrar una sonrisa.

Ella río.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Diablos, desearía poder saber por qué le alegraba el nombre escrito en ese papel, tal vez yo estaba exagerando, tal vez sólo era una amiga a la que quería regalarle y por eso se alegraba de poder regalar algo sencillo pero significativo. O tal vez era a un chico, ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? Tenten tenía muchos amigos, ¿Quién de ellos podría provocar tal sonrisa? Quién fuera que fuese tenía ganas de romperle la cara, aquella sonrisa de Tenten la podía reconocer al instante, era de diversión y era calidad, temía más que nada que fuera dirigida a otro hombre.

¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Otro mal habito a la lista, primero acosador y ahora le quería romper la cara a alguno de sus compañeros, yo no era violento pero si fuera necesario por ella lo haría.

—¿Y bien Neji? ¿Nos vemos en la noche?—no la mire, no soportaría ver una sonrisa en su rostro y que otro fuera la razón de ella, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero exagerar era otro nuevo mal habito que había adquirido gracias a ella.

—Si…—desdoble el papel rojo que me pertenecía y leí el nombre en el, me quité los lentes y me levante dejando el libro en uno de los carritos recolectores, mientras ella regresaba con una sonrisa al puesto principal de la biblioteca, me dirigí hacia la puerta al sentir una mirada detrás mío, voltee de reojo ella me observaba y al ver que yo también lo hacia se apenó y desvió la mirada, sonreí a mis adentros.

Cuando desdoble el papel por quinta vez aquella tarde, me había arreglado y todavía me faltaba algo.

Leí de nuevo el papel.

"Neji"

Genial, absolutamente genial, de todos los nombres y personas que podrían haberme tocado, me tocaba a mí mismo.

Bien, estaba bien, por lo menos no tendría que preocuparme por regalar algo, solo una cosa me preocupaba, quién le regalaría a ella y a quién le regalaría.

Era estúpido preocuparse por eso, Tenten no había tenido novio nunca ¿Por qué veía la posibilidad que esta noche lo tuviera?

Maldición, me contradecía a mi mismo creyendo que no me importaba.

Suspire por tercera vez antes de llegar a la casa de mi prima Hinata.

Todos estaban en la cena, al menos todos los que consideraba conocer un poco como para establecer una relación de amistad.

Y la vi con un vestido rojo y odio decirlo pero quedé totalmente idiotizado, no era del todo provocativo, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que ninguna de las mujeres que está aquí esta noche lo luciría tan bien, tenía un ligero escote en la parte delantera pero nada que sobrepasara los limites, el largo le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y llevaba el cabello suelto, casi y extraño sus infantiles chonguitos que la hacían ver tan ella, pero sin embargo se veía muy bien con el pelo achocolatado como cascada sobre sus hombros.

Se divertía de risa en risa con una copa en la mano con una chica rubia que al parecer era novia de Shikamaru Nara, todo estaba bien, mientras ningún hombre se acercara a ponerle un dedo encima.

"Suficiente Neji ya no te reconoces" me dije mentalmente, pensar en ella me hacia mal, me cambiaba, los celos vienen de la inseguridad y yo odiaba titubear en mis decisiones y acciones, jamás lo hacia Tenten Ama estaba sacando lo peor de mi poco a poco.

"Esto es lo que se llama amor… te hace pensar y hacer cosas estúpidas…" pienso antes de terminar mi copa de vino blanco para en seguida servirme más, no es que buscara emborracharme, de hecho para mí era difícil hacer lo tenía mucha resistencia, pero mínimo lo intentaría.

Llegó la hora del intercambio de regalos, bueno "detalles improvisados"

Chocolates, pequeños detalles como dulces, bufandas de alguna tienda cercana, había de todo, aunque fuese improvisado de último momento éramos un grupo demasiado unido como para saber los gustos de los otros. Y fue así cuando llego el turno de Naruto, su intercambio era Hinata y como yo lo sabía a la perfección su regalo era un abrazo, simple y estúpido, pero suficiente emoción para mi tímida prima como para casi desmayarse dejando a Naruto con cara curiosa preguntándose la razón.

—Whoa eso era lo suficiente obvio de esperarse para todos menos para Naruto— una dulce risa se escuchó al lado mío, era ella, me sobresalto me miraba de manera divertida.

—Si…lo era—dije controlándome—es porque es un idiota.

—Concuerdo contigo Hyuga—dijo mirando hacia el frente, prestando atención al intercambio de nuevo.

—¡Neji! —me llamó Lee con entusiasmo— es tu turno amigo, ¿quién te toco?

—Nadie—respondí rápidamente.

—¿Nadie?—pregunto Tenten a mi lado sorprendida.

—Me toque a mi mismo—aclaré y el silencio se hizo sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Naruto! —de nuevo el grito irritante de esta mañana por parte de Sakura—¿Qué demonios hiciste? Eres un inútil.

—Les di los papelitos a los dos como me dijiste, rojo para Neji y blanco para Tenten, no veo por qué te enojas—respondió despreocupado, después Sakura de dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer inconsciente como Hinata, si ella no lo hubiese hecho yo lo habría hecho después de que terminara todo este embrollo que era demasiado complicado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —escuché que Tenten preguntó confundida. —Yo también me toque a mí misma.

—¿No es obvio? Ustedes se tocaban en el intercambio, Naruto lo arruino todo—Shikamaru señaló lo obvio como de costumbre.

—¿Q-qué? —ella me miro sonrojada— es un idiota…y-yo no tengo n-nada

—Eso ya lo sabemos todos— mirándola se me salió una ligera sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarla— yo tampoco te tengo nada, estamos a mano.

—Perdónenme chicos en serio, no debí de habérselo dejado a Naruto-kun —Hinata se inclinó ante nosotros disculpándose.

—No es problema Hinata, estoy seguro que a Neji tampoco le molesta, ¿Verdad? —me miro un poco más segura de sí misma al hablarme, como cuando lo había hecho unilateralmente en la biblioteca esta mañana.

Negué con la cabeza y Hinata se disculpo dos veces más con nosotros.

La cena continuó y cuando Naruto recobró la conciencia yo quería arrebatársela de nuevo. Habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para mí y mi personalidad acosadora recién desarrollada, la excusa perfecta para darle un regalo a ella y establecer lazos.

Pero tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

—N-neji— se paró de nuevo una Tenten apenada frente a donde estaba sentado, la miré con curiosidad— ¿Podemos hablar afuera?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba y la seguí hasta un balcón pequeño fuera de la vista de los invitados.

Y de repente me tomo por sorpresa cuando ella se volteo y me rodeo con sus brazos, me quede sorprendido de aquel acto, mis manos quedaron libres e inmóviles, estaba conmocionado pero decidí disfrutar el contacto, sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo, ella se separo y su cara estaba llena totalmente de vergüenza.

—S-sé que es un regalo estúpido y simple usado por Naruto pero quería darte algo al menos—miró hacia el suelo y luego a mis ojos, mi expresión había vuelto a la normalidad, me estaba controlando demasiado, después de unos segundos desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el suelo— pensé…que tú…te apartarías, rechazándolo.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?—pregunte viéndola seriamente, la examinaba con la mirada, era muy hermosa.

—P-por qué tú… tú…pensé que me odiabas… que te caía mal… no lo sé suelo ser muy torpe a veces, sé que eso no te agrada— me miró a los ojos de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo la mirada esperando mis reacciones ante lo que me había declarado.

—No me agradan los malos hábitos—dije sin pensarlo haciendo una pausa me acerque a ella, ella me miro sin entender— Y tú eres uno de ellos.

Sin pedir permiso alguno me deje llevar por mis impulsos de hombre y tome su mejilla con mi mano derecha y con mi mano izquierda la acerque a mi cuerpo mirándola a los ojos los cuales estaban muy abiertos preguntándose si aquello que hacía yo era real.

—Eres el peor de mis malos hábitos Tenten.

Después de susurrarle tan cerca de los labios como pude decidí besarla sin titubear, sus labios eran tan cálidos como lo eran sus más de cinco diferentes sonrisas, más calidad que su voz, derretí poco a poco el chocolate de sus ojos haciendo que los cerrará me correspondió el beso, el primer beso que había recibido de ella y el primero de muchos que quería recibir.

Nos quedamos sin aire.

Nos separamos.

La noche era fría, y la fiesta continuaba.

Al igual que nosotros continuábamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

Ella sonrió, sonrió para mí.

—Feliz Navidad Neji— me abrazó recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrace de manera protectora, sonreí un poco.

—Feliz Navidad Tenten— mis malos hábitos creados por verla y tenerla todos los días jamás se me quitarían.


End file.
